Date With A Vampire
by Shoshanna
Summary: Buffy agrees to give Spike a chance. They decide to go on a little date.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except this computer which allows me to borrow characters from Joss and Co. and use them for my own amusement. The song lyrics are by some guy named Stephen Duffy.  
  
  
Authors note: I based parts of this story VERY loosely on previews from the Buffy episode, Crush, which hasn't aired yet as I write this. Mostly, this is my fantasy that would never happen, but it was fun to write. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Date With A Vampire  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike stood there watching the Slayer's face as she absorbed the information he had just shared with her. He had finally done it, admitted his feelings for her. She still hadn't said anything she just stood there staring at him.  
  
  
"Well, go on. Say something. Anything." He said to her.  
  
  
"Um...I just...wow." She said shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
  
Spike started pacing nervously. "You can do better than that, Slayer. Come on, where's your witty comeback? Your stinging barbs? Come on, I'm ready." He said sarcastically expecting a major put down from her.  
  
  
"I'm fresh out of witty commentary for this one, Spike." She said looking at him with a lost expression. "I honestly don't know what to say, except maybe, why?"  
  
  
"Why?" he said continuing his nervous pacing. "That's something I'd like to know myself, but the truth is there is no why. It just is. I can't stop thinking about you."  
  
  
"But I hate you, remember? I'm never nice to you. All I do is make your life miserable. How could you love me?" She said confused.  
  
  
"I know you think you hate me, but there's something else there. You feel it, I know you do. There has always been something more between us. Don't deny it." He said somewhat desperately.  
  
  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing between us." She said nervously. "Is this all some kind of joke?"  
  
  
"No. It's not a joke. I actually wish it was, but it's not." He said sadly. "Will you at least give me a chance?"  
  
  
"A chance? A chance at what? Me?" She asked.  
  
  
"Yes. A chance to show you that I really do care. I want a chance to show that this could work, you know?"  
  
  
"This is crazy, Spike. What do you want to do? Go out on a date?" She said with a laugh. The whole thing had really caught her off guard.  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah. We could do that." He said with excitement.   
  
  
"Do you even remember that you're a vampire and I'm a slayer? We don't date. We kill each other."  
  
  
"Well, it's not like it's never happened before." He said eyeing her.   
  
  
"That was so totally different. There was a curse, he had a soul, and you don't. It's not the same thing." She tried to explain as she began pacing anxiously herself.  
  
  
"It's not that different. I mean, am I even a real vampire anymore? I've had this bloody chip in my head for more than a year. Things change, I've changed. Let me prove it."  
  
  
She stopped her pacing and looked at him. She knew this whole thing was completely nuts, and mostly she just felt like running away, but part of her wanted to stay and see what would happen.  
  
  
"Okay. You've got one chance. You want a date? Let's go." She said, not actually believing the words that left her mouth.  
  
  
Spike was ready with a good comeback, but was stopped by her agreement to give it a go. "What? You'll go?"  
  
  
"Yes. But I want a normal evening. No candlelight dinners in this stinky crypt." She said with a smile.  
  
  
"Fine. No cemeteries. I can do that."  
  
  
"Let's go." She said.  
  
  
"Wait. No. It's late, and I want to do this right. Tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at your house, like a real guy would do." He said nervously. He couldn't believe she actually agreed to give him a chance.  
  
  
"Fine. Eight o'clock?"  
  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
  
She turned and walked out of his crypt. She was completely shocked at his admission, but even more surprised that she was agreeing to go out with him. Had she lost her mind? He had just seemed so sincere, and she had to admit that she did feel something. She did find him attractive, but most of the time she pushed that out of her head because she was so busy hating him. That was her job, hating him. But somehow, she trusted him, and had begun to almost like him these last few months. She never showed it, but she did feel it.  
  
  
One date wasn't that big of a deal. She figured the evening would be awful and then he would see that this whole thing was ridiculous. They could both put this silly notion out of their heads. One thing was for sure, it would be interesting.  
  
  
  
He showed up to her house and she came running out. She didn't even wait for him to go to the door. She jumped in the car.  
  
  
"Okay, let's go before I change my mind." She said.  
  
  
"Okay, Luv. I figured we'd go to a movie. That's what you young people do nowadays, right?" He asked.  
  
  
"Okay. Sounds good." She said nervously not wanting to look at him.   
  
  
They drove on, both of them completely terrified of what this evening would bring.  
  
  
  
"I don't see why we have to stop at all. We're gonna be late for the show." He told her as they drove at an insane speed.  
  
  
"Would you slow down. You're gonna kill us." She said irritably.  
  
  
"I'm already dead, Luv." He laughed at her.  
  
  
She punched him in the arm. "Well, I'm not dead yet, so slow down." She glared at him.  
  
  
"Fine." He said lifting off the accelerator a touch.  
  
  
"I just want to get a pack of gum. It will only take a minute." She told him as they pulled into the convenience store.  
  
  
"Get me some smokes while you're at it." He called after her.  
  
  
"Get your own." She smirked.  
  
  
"Fine. Would it kill you to be nice to me?" He teased her.  
  
  
"Probably." She answered him as they walked into the store.  
  
  
"Ooh! Hot Tamales! We need these for the movie." Spike said as he browsed through the store.  
  
  
"Put them back. We don't need those." She said grabbing them out of his hand.  
  
  
"But I want them." He said yanking them back. "Don't worry, I'll share with you."  
  
  
"I don't even like Hot Tamales. They get stuck in my teeth." She said to him as she picked up a pack of gum.  
  
  
"Fine then, what do you like?" He asked.  
  
  
"I like M&Ms."  
  
  
"Fine then, we'll get some bloody M&Ms." He said grabbing a bag off the shelf.  
  
  
Buffy just rolled her eyes at him.  
  
  
"Say, do you suppose you can bring beer into the movie?" He asked as passed the refrigerator case.  
  
  
"No, you can't bring beer to a movie. Besides, beer and M&Ms? Yuck!" She answered him with disgust.  
  
  
"Well, you don't have to get all snippy about it. It's been a long time since I've been to a movie, you know?" He said irritated with her.  
  
  
"Can we just get your stupid M&Ms and leave?" She asked.  
  
  
"Hey, these are your stupid M&Ms, I wanted the Hot Tamales."  
  
  
"Agh! Fine then, get the Tamales! I don't care!" She said exasperated.  
  
  
"I knew you would see things my way." He smirked at her.  
  
  
The clerk had been watching them the entire time and was laughing to himself.  
  
  
"You guys sound like my freakin' parents, man. That is why I am never getting married, man." The longhaired clerk said to them.  
  
  
Buffy turned to him quickly, "We are not married."  
  
  
"Yeah, she doesn't even like me." Spike said. "We just have sex sometimes." He added with a smile.  
  
  
"Shut up!" Buffy hissed at him. "We do not. We don't." She said nervously looking at the clerk.  
  
  
"Hey, whatever man. Not my business."  
  
  
Buffy punched Spike on the arm again and glared at him. She put the gum and candy on the counter.  
  
  
"Is this everything?" The clerk asked.  
  
  
"Yes." Buffy said quickly.  
  
  
"No wait, a pack of smokes." Spike chimed in.  
  
  
"You can't smoke at the movies." She said.  
  
  
"They're for later."  
  
  
"Ugh! Fine. A pack of cigarettes." She told the guy.  
  
  
"Hey man, anyone ever tell you these are bad for you?" The clerk asked with a smile.  
  
  
"Really?" Spike said sarcastically. "Well, it doesn't really bother me. I'm already dead." He said with a smile.  
  
  
Buffy shot him a dirty look.  
  
  
"I hear you man, I feel like I'm already dead sometimes too." The clerk laughed. "Plus we all gotta die sometime, might as well live it up."  
  
  
"Ain't that the truth." Spike said with a sly smile.  
  
  
"Here." Buffy said handing over the money. "Let's go, Spike." She said grabbing his arm.  
  
  
"Have fun." The clerk called out after them.  
  
  
They walked out to the car.   
  
  
"I can't believe you told that guy we have sex. You are so disgusting. So far, you are not winning any points." She said to him.  
  
  
"What? It was all in good fun. He shouldn't have been listening to our conversation anyway. Just wanted to shake things up a bit."  
  
  
"Remind me again why I even agreed to do this tonight." She said shaking her head.  
  
  
"Because, I told you I'd prove that we could be a normal couple. Here we are going to a movie. It doesn't get more ordinary than that." He told her as he opened the car door for her.  
  
  
She got in and stared straight ahead as she waited for him to get in on his side.   
  
  
"This is crazy." She muttered to herself.  
  
  
"I mean, to any person who doesn't know us we appear to be just an average couple, right?" He said as he got behind the wheel.  
  
  
"Right, totally average. I'm sure it didn't seem strange in any way that you told that guy you were dead. You might as well have asked for a pint of blood to go with your candy." She said sarcastically.  
  
  
"Oh come on. He had no idea. That poor bloke was probably half stoned out of his mind."  
  
  
"I know, but next time just try and keep your mouth shut, okay?" She said to him.  
  
  
"Whatever you say, Luv." He smiled.  
  
  
  
They arrived at the movie theater and got into line. Spike fidgeted nervously. He had never been on a date before, ever. He really didn't know what to do. Buffy was nervous as well. She thought the whole idea was a little insane.  
  
  
"So, we're gonna see 'Bloodbath II' right?" Spike asked.  
  
  
"What? No way. We are gonna see 'As The Wind Blows'." She answered him.  
  
  
"As The Wind Blows? I don't think so. That's a girly movie. Bloodbath has lots of violence and blood, which you know I like." He said with a smile.  
  
  
"I deal with enough violence on a daily basis, Spike. I want to see something nice and romantic."   
  
  
"But, that movie sounds boring. It might as well be called 'As The Wind Sucks'." He pleaded with her.  
  
  
"We are not seeing 'Bloodbath', and I don't care how much you like blood." She said firmly.  
  
  
"Well, does anyone die at least?" He asked.  
  
  
"I don't know, I haven't seen it." She said getting irritated again.  
  
  
"Well, wake me up if anyone dies." He said giving in to her.  
  
  
She shook her head. He was impossible. They bought their tickets and went inside.  
  
  
They found their seats and sat down.  
  
  
"I still think 'Bloodbath' would be a much better choice." He muttered to himself.  
  
  
"I heard that." She said to him. "I'm gonna get some popcorn. I'll be right back."   
  
  
Spike watched her go. He began wondering what the hell he was doing here. She turned and gave him a small smile as she walked up the aisle. He smiled back. That was why he was here. It made no sense, but he was crazy about her. He'd do just about anything to be with her, and if it included pretending to himself and everyone else that he was something like human, then so be it.  
  
  
"You stuck here too, pal?" A man in front of Spike turned and said.  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"This movie. My girlfriend dragged me here too." He said.  
  
  
"Right, yeah. I wanted to see the blood and guts movie myself." Spike told him, making an attempt at normal conversation.  
  
  
"Hey, me too, but women, you know? They want all this cheesy romantic crap."  
  
  
"That's what I said. I mean she knows how much I like blood and she still made me see this 'Wind Sucking' movie."   
  
  
The man laughed. "I hear you pal. But, a man has to make sacrifices for love, you know?"  
  
  
Spike thought for a moment at how right this stranger was. "Yeah, you do, huh?"  
  
  
"Well, think about it this way. Chicks get all lovey after movies like this. You get your reward later. It's all about the lovin' afterward." He said with a sly smile.  
  
  
Spike didn't understand right away but then he got it. "You mean she'll want to..." He started.  
  
  
"Yeah. That's what makes it worthwhile." He said with a chuckle.  
  
  
Just then his girlfriend came back and sat down with popcorn and sodas. The guy winked at Spike and turned back around.  
  
  
Spike wondered if what he said was true. Maybe Buffy would fall into his arms after this. But, she wasn't like other girls.   
  
  
"Here, I got you a Coke." Buffy said as she sat back down.  
  
  
"Thanks, Luv." He said with a smile.  
  
  
As the movie started they both sat there eating popcorn and Spike had his Hot Tamales. Buffy was transfixed by the boring story played on the screen, but Spike was more interested in watching her. He saw the man in front of him put his arm around his date and Spike thought that maybe he should do the same.  
  
  
He reached around and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She looked down at it, unsure at first, then decided to move in closer to him. Spike smiled. Maybe that bloke was right about this movie.  
  
  
  
When the show was over they shuffled out together. Spike hadn't paid much attention to the show. No one had died, it was just a lot of talking and crying mostly. He was bored, but Buffy seemed to like it and cried along with the actors on the screen. He couldn't understand that. She was so strong, so why would some stupid movie make her cry?  
  
  
"That was so beautiful." Buffy sniffled. Her eyes were slightly red from crying.  
  
  
"It was okay, but why did you cry?" He asked.  
  
  
"Because. It was incredibly sad. Julia had to watch as Marcus was dying from cancer right before her eyes, and then right at the end they found the cure and he got to see their son being born. It was the most touching thing I've ever seen." She tried to explain.  
  
  
"I guess." He said, still not convinced. "So what should we do now?"  
  
  
"I don't know. Bronze?" She said.  
  
  
"Won't your friends be there? Do they even know you're with me tonight?" He asked.  
  
  
"No, I didn't tell them. But, I don't think they are going to be there. They all had other stuff to tonight." She said.  
  
  
"Okay, then." He reached out and took her hand as they drove. She didn't pull away from him and he smiled to himself.   
  
  
They reached the Bronze and parked the car. They held hands as they walked up to the building. It felt so strange to her to be there with him on a date of all things. But she liked it and despite her numerous protests, she liked him.  
  
  
They went inside and found a table. The music was loud and the place was really crowded. Buffy scanned the place quickly and was relieved she didn't see anyone she knew. She wasn't quite sure if she was ready to tell her friends that she was dating Spike. It was too weird.  
  
  
"Are you hungry? Because if you are they have this onion thing..." Spike started.  
  
  
"No, I'm not hungry. All that popcorn, you know." She answered.  
  
  
"Right. Well a drink?" He wasn't sure what to do next.  
  
  
"I want to dance." She said pulling him onto the floor. The music was fast and she began to move with beat.  
  
  
Spike was nervous, "I don't really know how to dance, Luv. Not like this anyway." He said as he watched her move to the music.  
  
  
"Just move around a little and try not to be lame." She said not losing her rhythm.  
  
  
Spike tried to dance a little, but felt really foolish. Buffy took his hands and attempted to get him in sync with her. He was enjoying the feel of her touch and watching her body move seductively with the song. They danced together and soon Spike was moving in tune with her.  
  
  
They both became lost in the music and felt as if no one else was there but the two of them. The song eventually changed to something slow and romantic. Spike took Buffy in his arms and they danced close.  
  
  
He breathed in the scent of her hair and felt the warmth of her body against his. She was so beautiful and he wanted to kiss her so bad, but he was afraid it was too soon. He just closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair.  
  
  
Buffy was lost in the moment too. She was actually having a good time when she had willed herself over and over to have a miserable time so she could tell him that this would never work out. Despite everything, he was actually fun to be with.   
  
  
When the song was over they went and sat down again. They both nervously looked around unsure of what to do now. Spike decided to order a beer and Buffy got a Coke.  
  
  
They sipped their drinks in silence. They each had a lot of their minds and weren't sure what to share yet.  
  
  
Finally Buffy said, "You want to get out of here now? I'm kind tired."   
  
  
"Yeah, sure." Spike said getting up.  
  
  
They walked out of the club and he put his arm around her again. They got to the car and Spike had an idea. He wasn't really ready for the night to be over yet.  
  
  
"Want to go for a walk in the park?" He asked her.  
  
  
"Right now? I'm not really up to slaying." She said.  
  
  
"Not to slay, just to walk. It's a beautiful night." He said looking up at the stars.  
  
  
"This is Sunnydale, remember? They are no leisurely walks through the park at one in the morning." She reminded him.  
  
  
"Well, I brought some protection." He said opening the trunk to reveal various weapons including two stakes.  
  
  
"Gee, you come prepared with all kinds of surprises, don't you? You sure know the way to my heart, don't you?" She said as she picked up a large sword. "Wow, what is this?" She asked.  
  
  
"It's something I picked up from a demon who got in my way." He smiled.  
  
  
"Why do you have this stuff in your car?" She asked putting the sword down and picking up the stakes and tossing him one.  
  
  
He grabbed it mid air. "I gotta protect myself, these days, you know?"  
  
  
She smiled at him as she put the stake in her jacket pocket. "Let's go take a walk then."  
  
  
They walked off towards the park. Spike had his arm around her and they walked slowly.  
  
  
"So, did I do okay tonight? Was I normal enough for you?" He asked.  
  
  
"You aren't normal, Spike." She said flatly, then she smiled. "But you did pretty good."  
  
  
"So you had fun?"  
  
  
She thought for a moment. "Yeah, as much as it pains me to say it. I had a nice time."  
  
  
"So what now?" He asked stopping to look at her.  
  
  
"I guess we'll just have to see what happens." She said softly, looking into his eyes.  
  
  
He pulled her towards him and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met and they kissed softly. Just then they heard a loud roar. They both turned to see an angry vampire coming towards them.  
  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms angrily.   
  
  
"Can't a slayer have a nice evening with her vampire without anyone interrupting?" Buffy said sarcastically to the angry vamp as she reached for her stake.  
  
  
The vampire continued to come towards them. She just stood there.  
  
  
"I mean, really? Couldn't he see that we were having a moment here?" She said to Spike.  
  
  
"Well, we vampires are not well known for our manners." Spike answered.  
  
  
Buffy started toward the vamp and Spike grabbed her arm.  
  
  
"Listen, Luv, you're tired. Let me get this one." He said.  
  
  
She shrugged and motioned for him to go ahead. Spike lunged at the vampire. He threw several punches and grabbed the vampire by the neck and dragged him over to Buffy.  
  
  
"Listen mate. I think you need to apologize to the slayer. You see, we were havin' a moment and you interrupted it." Spike hissed at the vampire.  
  
  
"Hey man, I didn't mean nothin' by it. I'm just hungry, you know?" The vampire stammered.  
  
  
"Say you're sorry." Spike said as he tightened his grip.  
  
  
"Sorry." The vampire said quickly.  
  
  
Buffy just nodded her head and tried not to laugh.  
  
  
"Good." Said Spike as he quickly jammed the stake into the vampire's chest. He exploded into dust.  
  
  
Spike brushed off his clothes and put the stake back into his pocket.  
  
  
"Now, where were we?" He asked taking her in his arms again.  
  
  
"I can't believe you made him apologize. You are crazy." She said with a smile.  
  
  
"Crazy for you, Luv." He said as he kissed her again. She melted into his arms. The stood like that for what seemed an eternity when they finally parted.  
  
  
"You know, this might actually be sort of fun. I mean, we make a pretty good team." She said with a smile.  
  
  
"That we do." He said kissing her neck. "And I'm thinking of a lot more fun things we can do besides killing things." He said wanting her badly.  
  
  
"I bet you are." She said playfully pushing him away. "But this is our first date, remember? You are just gonna have to be patient."  
  
  
"Did I ever tell you patience wasn't something vampires had a lot of?"  
  
  
"Well, I guess you'll just have to learn." She said coyly.  
  
  
Spike shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. Patience. I can do that."  
  
  
They walked back towards his car in silence. The got in and he drove her home. They reached her house and sat out front for a few minutes.  
  
  
"So, we should do this again, right?" Spike asked.  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess we should. I mean if you're gonna date someone, actual dates have to be involved." She said with a smile.  
  
  
"Right then. Okay." He said happily. "Oh, but I get to pick the movie next time."  
  
  
"Um, we'll see. Nothing with blood in the title, okay?"  
  
  
"But then where's the fun in that?"  
  
  
"Spike, we've only been out once. You still need to impress me." She said jokingly.  
  
  
"Okay, okay. No movies about blood. Are you always this controlling?" He asked.  
  
  
"Yes, so get used to it." She said leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. She got out of the car and walked up the walkway.  
  
  
Spike just sat there for a moment watching her walk inside.  
  
  
"I can get used to it, Luv." He said to himself with a smile. He turned the ignition and sped away into the night. He turned up the radio and sang along loudly. It was some cheesy 80's song, but it fit his mood perfectly.  
  
  
He sang, "All the nights I suffered, when I need not of bothered. She loves me, Oh-oh, she loves me and she loved me all this time."  
  
  
  
Buffy went to her room and lay down on her bed. She thought about her evening and smiled. She couldn't believe she had even agreed to go out with him, but now she was glad that she did. This was going to be interesting, she thought to herself. As she lay there, all she could think of was that she couldn't wait to see him again.  
  
  
She wasn't really kidding herself. This relationship would never be normal, no matter how hard either of them tried. Even a perfectly normal evening at the movies ended with vampire slayage. But that was her life, and she knew it. Spike knew it. She suspected that was part of the reason they understood each other so well.   
  
  
He wasn't intimidated by her power or her duty. He wasn't afraid of it either. She didn't have to worry about him like she did about her friends or even Riley. He could take care of himself, and she knew that. He could take care of her too, even though she always said she didn't need his help.  
  
  
They'd never be the perfect couple, and she suspected they would always fight and insult each other, but that was part of their charm. Fighting was passion and passion led to other things. Things that made her smile now as she thought of them. She rolled over and drifted off to sleep. This was going to be a wild ride, and she knew she never wanted to get off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
